fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Undocumented Features: Characters
Undocumented Features has a very large number of characters and organizations. Most are listed here with some having descriptions. Major Characters Good Guys Not necessarily hero's, but definitely not villains. *Gryphon (aka Benjamin D. Hutchins) - The one who started it all by creating Kei and Yuri by using the Cluless compiler and the HoloDECstation. Designer of many starships as well as New Avalon, former Admiral of the WDF, CinC and brains behind the IPO, defacto Chief-of-State of the Republic of Zeta Cygni, and wife to Kei Morgan and father of Kaitlyn and Leonard Hutchins, Priss and Gai(Guy) Morgan, and Corwin Ravenhair. *Megazone *Kei Morgan *Yuri Daniels *PCHammer *Utena Tenjou *Corwin Ravenhair Bad Guys Most definitely villains. *Largo - The biggest source of trouble for the WDF is the GENOM corporation and its CEO/President/Owner Largo. At least until they killed him in the Battle of Zeta Cygni. *Akio Ohtori *Surtur - The demon lord of fire, Surtur is like the devil in Norse Mythology. It is rumored that he is pulling the strings behind all the evil that is happening in the UF universe after the Twilight story. Minor Characters/Organizations On the side of Good *Lord Wolfgang Amadeus Fahrvergnugen - Creator of the Wedge Defense Force and Duke of Planitia. Seen often in the 2nd and 3rd core stories but only sparingly afterwards. *ReRob *Pfloyd *Vaughn - Also known as Reality, Vaughn is a most interesting person who seems to be able to ignore the laws of time and space. This usually amounts to his being able to go into outer space whenever he feels like it without a space suit as well as being able to travel great distances in a very short amount of time, similar to a fold capable ship, as well as other 'godlike' abilities. *Macquiver/q - One of the more interesting characters as it is revealed that he is from the Q Continuum and the accidental creator of the HoloDECstation. *Iczer-1 - The first in GENOM's ICZER program she was considered a complete artificial life form. This included emotions and a feel for right a wrong which caused her to abandon GENOM at the first opportunity. *Iczer-2/Selene - The second in GENOM's ICZER program, her two-part mission was to destroy Iczer-1 and the WDF. Both missions failed after she met in a short battle with Iczer-1 during the final battle between GENOM and the WDF and she realized that there was more to life than just the mission. *Arsial - Queen of Salusia, joined the WDF in the 3rd core story as a part of the Salusian 101st FTL Calvary. *Aya Nakajima - After being kicked out of Starfleet for being considered too much of a loose cannon, she was quickly hired by the CFA to captain one of their ships. *Miki Kaoru *Geoff Depew - A former Big Fire special agent he is now with the IPO doing whatever he can to help out. *GENOM - Post-Largo GENOM is a company that has allied itself with the WDF, IPO, Babylon Foundation and other helpful organizations. On the side of Evil *GENOM - With Largo in charge GENOM did many evil things including an attempt to take over the known galaxy. *Big Fire - The organization known as Big Fire is constantly causing trouble while trying to take over the known galaxy. From stealing to murders to weapons tests they are always causing trouble. **The Magnificent Ten - The leading group within Big Fire they each control a portion of the organization and are sometimes at odds with each other. **Agent A - The agent in charge of Big Fire operations within New Avalon. *Earth Force Psycorps - What began as a way of keeping rouge telepaths from harming others turned into a Nazi SS like organization which takes any telepath it can find and turns them into believers of the Psycorp motto, "The Corps is mother, the Corps is father." Some members have been known to use the dark side of the Force. **Director Roger Tremayne - A high ranking Psycop who has also had training in the dark side of the Force. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Undocumented Features